


Knight and Day

by dichens_lachman



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Prince Derek Nurse, knight will poindexter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichens_lachman/pseuds/dichens_lachman
Summary: Will had commanded troops, he had seen battle and won the day, but nothing could prepare him for being on the prince’s protection detail.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Kudos: 11





	Knight and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the Nurseydex group chat on Tumblr for ideas on this, specifically: derekchillnurse, youraveragemushroom, eleanorfenyx  
> And for some beta reads by summerwaves-autumnskies  
> Y'all rock!

Will had commanded troops, he had seen battle and won the day, but nothing could prepare him for being on the prince’s protection detail. Derek of House Nurse was unmistakably royal with his high cheekbones and relaxed demeanor. However, he did not possess the usual grace of a prince. This combination of charm and clumsiness would prove lethal to Will’s sanity. After a run-in with an enemy arrow, Will was reassigned to a position that required lighter armor and unfortunately more diplomacy. He had little choice now but to accept the position of glorified babysitter. At least he was guarding the prince and not one of his vapid sisters, or worse, his mother. The queen was fair to those who deserved it and ruthless to those who crossed her. Will was acutely aware of the fact that letting something happen to her only son would put him firmly on her bad side.

Will had little previous experience with these royals and only had the stories he heard from palace knights. Sir Christopher, personal guard to the queen, was his best source of inside information. His eternally optimistic personality was one of the few who could contend with Her Majesty’s chilly exterior. Although Chris wasn’t one to gossip, they were best friend since they were squires together and kept each other up to date. Even with the weight of all his armor, Chris still seemed to float with excitement as he rounded the corner. “Oh Will! You’ll never believe what I heard!”

“That the prince is getting a new personal guard?” Will smirked.

Chris looked confused, “Yes, how did you know?”

With a sigh, Will replied, “Because it’s me. I’m his new guard.”

After a moment of stunned silence, they lost all composure befitting their rank and laughed like kids. When Chris was just on the verge of tears, he stopped cold. “Wait, that means you’re going to have to be near him like all the time, right?”

“Yes, Chris, that’s kind of the point of a _personal_ guard. I start tomorrow,” Will groaned.

***

He went in with every intention to make the best of this situation, he really did, but the second he actually met the prince that went out the window. Thankfully, it was a much less ostentatious affair than he was expecting for such an official position. Jack, a French transplant into the royal guard, met him outside the prince’s personal chambers with instructions. “Don’t be nervous, the prince is not one to stand on ceremony, but he is pretty talkative. Just humor him and respond as you see fit. I know you can jump to conclusions with royals, so just keep a level head,” he jabbed.

Will winced at the mention of last year’s semi-scandal involving some visiting dignitaries who Will had mistaken for intruders into the palace. To be fair, they happened to be wearing black cloaks and were not accompanied by any personal guards. Nobody got injured, but Will had to take a small mandatory leave while they were there.

“I will not be making any similar mistakes, trust me,” he replied.

“Good,” Jack pat him on the back, “then he’s in there getting fitted for new clothes right now. Just introduce yourself and let him set the pace.”

“I can do that; I mean, how bad could it be?” Will chuckled dryly. He knew he was tempting fate by even saying that. He walked into the room to see Derek half-dressed, crown hanging from his fingers, looking between two pieces of purple fabric. Will only realized he was staring when green eyes met his and the crinkle above those eyes deepened. “Your Majesty,” Will bowed, “I am your new personal guard. Sir William, at your service.”

“Oh great!” he beamed. “Can I get your opinion on which of these I should use for the inside of my coronation robe?”

Will figured their first interaction would just be pleasantries and then he would go stand by the door. Now, he was presented with two bolts of fabric that looked almost exactly the same. “Um, I think both are fine materials, sire. Either would make for an impressive robe.”

Suddenly, the heir to the throne was touching his hands and sticking fabric in them. “But really feel them, this is going to be on me during the most important moment of my life!”

Will gave each some consideration and gave his honest opinion, “I like this one. It feels softer and the color is brighter.”

“Oh no,” Derek pouted, “I was hoping you’d say this one. Everyone else says that one.”

Will, making sure that Derek had looked away, rolled his eyes and said flatly, “Then you can choose that one, Majesty. I am sure your choice will be respected.”

Derek stopped short, “What did you say your name was again? We should get to know each other a bit if you’ll be protecting me from the all the dangers of clothing.”

“Sir William of the Maineland Poindexters. If I may, there is not much to know about me, but I will endeavor to learn your routine to better to protect you.”

“Ok Dexy,” he smirked, “you really don’t have to be so formal with me. We can just talk like you would with your fellow knights. I am much more approachable than my mother.”

Somehow, Will could tell that this assignment was going to be an exercise in patience.


End file.
